<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did this happen? by Ecinue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515443">Why did this happen?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue'>Ecinue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Blue Sonder AU, Demons, Eye Trauma, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to be an angel. Then she went through torture. Now, they're a fallen. Why did this happen?</p><p> </p><p>Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Tubbo, Eret &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blue Sonder AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why did this happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reminder: Eret uses all pronouns.</p><p>THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS ENE SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING THE BLUE SONDER AU!</p><p>Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)</p><p>Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his wings used to be white, so pure and untainted, Eret had felt on top of the world.</p><p> </p><p>He was an <em>angel</em>, a Guardian, a respected individual who stood above others. His skills were impeccable and the pride that he felt with that rank was immeasurable. He hunted demons and rebels relentlessly, relishing in the thrill that came with the fights, basking in the praise that he received. He rose in the ranks fast, rising to be one of the most powerful Guardians. His massive wings acted as a cape of sorts for him as he ventured through Heaven, his reputation preceding him.</p><p> </p><p>Alongside him, a girl also rose up. At first glance, he, like many others, underestimated her. She was short in stature and her features leaked warmth, kindness. He wondered why she was assigned the Guardian role instead of the Caretaker role. It wasn’t until they were on the battlefield that he realized why.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was powerful, perhaps even more than him. What warmth and kindness she had, she reserved for the ones closest to her, choosing to greet everyone else with polite formality. On the battlefield, she was cold, merciless, protective. Heaven’s standard bow and arrows might of light looked thousand times more deadly in her hands as she soared in the sky, striking down their enemies with deadly accuracy, ending their lives in one shot. Heaven feared her rage.</p><p> </p><p>Eret quickly became friends with the girl albeit her initial hesitance. He learned that her name was Niki. They bonded over their many similarities and often partnered up for missions, an unbeatable duo in Heaven’s ranks. Their synchronization was envied by many, their ability to feel the aura and battle with each other perfectly symphonized to the point where it almost seemed as if they were dancing the waltz on the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>With their reputation, it was no surprise that they were eventually assigned an apprentice. Well, Niki got an apprentice. A boy, a young boy, named Tubbo. He was pure, so pure, so naive, so <em>noble</em>. His purity illuminated his aura and it was almost nauseating. Eret had been wary at first. The council clearly did not like the fact that he was so close to their prized Guardian, Niki, and he was terrified that the council had sent this boy in as a spy. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was attached to this child, this pure angel that he wanted to protect from the horrors of Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>If only life had been so simple.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The day that she fell was a day that Eret never wanted to experience again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She had returned from the mission, a mission that was only herself and Tubbo. Niki had been off on a different mission but had returned in time for the ritual. Eret’s body ached, her injuries not quite recovered, the fresh wound across her eyes, and the bridge of her nose tingling with pain. The demon they had been fighting had been more powerful than Eret thought, managing to land a hit on her face, effectively blinding her right eye. At least her left eye still allowed her to see. Unfortunately, the council didn’t see it that way and had demanded she be punished for such a failure. She should’ve been able to dodge but she didn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eret doesn’t dare tell them that she was protecting Tubbo. If she reveals that, the poor boy would be killed instantly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, standing in front of the void black pools in the most avoided temple of Heaven, Eret wonders why it came to this. Was one mistake so shameful that she had to be killed? Heaven is strange, she decides. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Executioners are pushing her forward and she stumbles slightly, the shackles clattering through the air. She shivers and the Executioners use this opportunity to shove her into the inky pools. The moment the black liquid touches her, Eret shrieks with fear and agony, the substances seeping into her wings, tainting it black. She watches in horror as pure white feathers became darker than the night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eret!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo had screamed, barging into the room, much to everyone’s shock. Eret had frozen and then unfroze, screaming at Tubbo, telling him to leave and escape this horrible place. Tubbo didn’t back down and unfortunately, at that moment, a council member spoke up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If this one likes the failure so much, then throw him in too. Friends of failures are traitors.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo had stiffened and yelped as he was thrown in. Eret closed her eyes, wishing that she could stop the shrieks that escaped her own lips, wishing that she could drown out the screeches of pain that came from Tubbo. The pain increased when the Executioners brought forward the dreaded scissors, snapping their halos. Eret wondered if she could sleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the painful ritual had ended and the duo was dragged out into the dark temple again, Eret had been confused. From what she heard, generally Fallen were tainted and then locked away until their execution date. Tubbo was taken to the holding contaminants but Eret wasn’t. She wondered why. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t have to wait long. She was forced to her knees, pain wracking her body, as the council stared down at her. Eret had stared up at them defiantly, confused and disoriented and angry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do it,” One of the council members murmured. “Make this one hurt for tainting the young one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eret’s eyes widened and she scrambled back to no avail as one of the Executioners came forward with a tool, a tool that Eret felt an instinctual fear towards. It was rounded and curved and she had an idea that she knew what it was for. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her screams echoed through the temple as she felt her eyesockets become empty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>-</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Eret had been thrown into the same cell as Tubbo, giving nothing but a feeble blindfold cloth to stop the bleeding. The duo curled up together, shivering in pain and fear. Tubbo’s soft sobs reached Eret’s ears and she desperately wanted to cry as well but she couldn’t. Perhaps, if Tubbo ha </em> <em> dn’t become a Fallen, the boy could’ve healed her with his tears. Alas, it was impossible now. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Niki came for them in the midst of the night. Using her rank, she had managed to weasel into the temple and unlock their contaminants before grabbing them and taking off, dragging them toward Earth. They were being chased, chased by the other angels. They had nothing, nothing except for Niki’s measly possessions that she had in her bag. Niki had no choice but to toss Eret and Tubbo to Earth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They fell to the mortal realm like shooting stars. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Now, their wings are black, tainted, and a reminder of their failure.</p><p> </p><p>Eret is bound to this mortal realm as a <em>fallen</em> with a blood crusted blindfold, a small child, and his tainted wings. At first, it’s lonely and they’re hiding in a cave on the side of a mountain. Then Niki comes to join them with supplies. She washes the blindfold and makes a new out of scraps. It’s a little worn but she made it with care. Eret thanks her quietly as she washes away the blood from their face. They don’t let Tubbo see the empty eye sockets. Eret slides the blindfold over their eyes and wonders why this had to happen to them.</p><p> </p><p>They travel far from the mountain and they make their home in an abandoned cabin in a secluded forest. Niki breaks down in tears (<em> tears that they save </em>) when she discovers that she can’t heal Eret any further. Tubbo sleeps a lot now, listless and lost. Eret can’t help but blame themself. They wonder where their little trio is going to go from here. They wonder if everything will be okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Niki, I’m scared,” He admitted one day in a quiet tone for Tubbo was sleeping on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Niki glanced up from the kitchen counter, watching him warily. “I am too. We all are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where to go from here without my eyes,” He whispered, sitting at the counter, wings hunched in. “What am I supposed to do? I’ve never gone without sight before. I used to rely on it all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to adjust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did this happen?” He asked. “We could’ve been happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki’s expression darkened, not that Eret could see. Anger boiled in her chest but she pushed it down as she plastered on a neutral tone. “We could’ve. Heaven is just full of assholes.”</p><p> </p><p>Eret laughs quietly before falling silent again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wonders if Niki and Tubbo will be sad if he goes to sleep permanently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. This is Draft #2 cause AO3 deleted my first draft. Thanks for that, devs. Anyways, I mainly wrote this one shot because of <strong>Class_T0, Bella, and Knight</strong> on Discord. Thanks peeps.</p><p>My new headcanon for Eret is that he originally only got blinded in one eye by the demon from protecting Tubbo but when he was doing his report, he didn't include the detail that he was protecting Tubbo. If the council found out that such a high-ranking Guardian was injured protecting a trainee, the trainee would be punished and executed. So, Eret takes the punishment but good ol' Tubbs here intervenes and gets turned into a fallen as well. The council was originally going to let Eret leave with his eyes intact but then they saw Tubbo and was like "how dare u corrupt the child" and just scooped the eyeballs out.</p><p>Don't blame me for this, blame the Discord. :D</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!</p><p>Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!<br/>https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn<br/>Check out my Carrd!~<br/>https://ecinue.carrd.co</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>